Mudanças
by Meriu
Summary: A noite pela janela. O quarto escuro, frio e ele ali, solitário como já era costume. Nada podia ser feito para quebrar o hábito, não é mesmo? Quem sabe. [Kakashi Oneshot] Próspero Ano Novo! XD


_Disclaimer:_ Naruto não me pertence, mas sim ao Kishimoto-san. (Vê uma Hinata depressiva em um canto escuro) e à Hinata também. Ah, e pra constar, sim Kakashi é meu...Ou no mínimo da Yu. o.ov

* * *

**.:Mudanças:.**

Em um quarto de pensão, um homem encontrava-se de pé, próximo a uma janela, fitando-a com os olhos aparentando o típico ar cansado. O quarto encontrava-se escuro, exceto pela singela luz que a janela aberta proporcionava.

Suspirou, voltando-se para a pequena mesa onde deixara uma grande e bela garrafa de sakê, ganhada de presente dos colegas jounins. Estava na hora de começar os preparativos.

Caminhou no escuro, até um armário, pegando alguns copos. Seus pensamentos vagavam em seu próprio silêncio e naquela velha rotina.

Todo o ano ele jantava com os outros jounins em um restaurante qualquer e depois, para comemorar a passagem, ficava em seu quarto escuro, frio, fitando a janela...

"Sempre sozinho." - murmurou.

Suspirou novamente, voltando a se sentar. A noite de ano novo sempre lhe parecia mais melancólico do que qualquer outro.

Enquanto todos comemoravam com suas famílias, lá estava ele, acompanhado única e exclusivamente por um garrafa de champagne e as memórias de seu passado.

Os olhos pousaram novamente sobre a janela. A noite já vinha se estendendo há um bom tempo. Muito em breve as 12 badaladas seriam ouvidas, indicando a meia-noite e, por conseqüência, o nascer de um novo ano.

O olhar cansado notou pequenos flocos começando a cair, brancos e puros. Estava nevando.

Um leve sorriso se formou, sem a habitual máscara para escondê-lo.

A neve sempre lhe proporcionava pensamentos duais. Por um lado ela lhe trazia a melancolia das lembranças passados, por outro, uma nova esperança surgida sabe-se lá de onde.

Fitou o despertador de sua cabeceira. Estava quase na hora.

Abriu a garrafa, enchendo os quatro copos de sakê. Três destes colocou em frente ao quadro de seu antigo time.

Uma forte batida na porta.

O olhar pousou sobre a mesma, intrigado.

Quem diabos seria a essa hora?

Colocou a máscara rapidamente, amarrando a bandana em seguida. Cauteloso, abriu a porta, sendo levemente cegado pela luz do corredor para, em seguida, fazer a expressão tornar-se claramente surpresa.

"Yo Kakashi-sensei!" - exclamou a voz animada do loiro à sua frente - "Que imagem estranha vê-lo de pijamas!" - comentou, rindo.

"Desculpe-nos por aparecer assim sem mais nem menos, Kakashi-sensei." - pediu a jovem kunoichi com o típico sorriso doce.

"O que vocês fazem por aqui?" - questionou o jounnin, fitando-os incrédulo.

"A idéia foi da Sakura." - explicou o rapaz moreno, com a típica expressão fechada.

"Sasuke baka! Se não queria não precisava vir!" - gritou o energético portador da Kyuubi sendo fitado por um olhar atravessado do Uchiha.

"Não grite, Naruto!" - pediu Sakura virando-se para o companheiro de equipe, irritada - "Ano... Acontece que pensamos em passar a virada do Ano Novo com o você, será que fizemos mal?" - perguntou, voltando para o sensei com um sorriso.

Kakashi fitou os subordinados mais uma vez, antes de fechar os olhos e suspirar.

"Yare Yare...Lógico que não." - disse Kakashi com uma expressão agradável - "Agora entrem, está quase na hora." - pediu, dando passagem para o trio.

Murmuraram um 'com licença' e entraram.

"Que escuridão!" - exclamou Naruto, acendendo a luz.

Em seguida, acomodaram-se onde podiam, retirando alguns casacos enquanto Kakashi tentava digerir ainda aquela aparição repentina.

"Ah! Trouxemos alguns doces!" - exclamou Sakura sorridente, retirando alguns pratos da cesta que carregava consigo, próximo à garrafa de Sakê.

"Obrigado pela gentileza." - agradeceu Kakashi ao time, fitando-os.

Estavam um tanto mudados da época em que haviam tirado a foto que jazia sobre cabeceira da cama do jounin. Eles agora tinham 18 anos e já eram jounins e não duvidava que em pouco tempo poderiam ser nomeados sannins.

Um sorriso orgulhoso passou pelos lábios do sensei.

"Tem copos no armário." - disse, casualmente, vendo Sakura parecer procurar um meio de servir o sakê.

"Sasuke-kun...?" - pediu a jovem de olhos verdes.

O moreno que estava mais próximo do lugar indicado, se levantou, encontrando-os e estendendo-os para a kunoichi.

"Arigatou!" - agradeceu Sakura com um belo sorriso.

O Uchiha assentiu, sentando-se novamente, levemente sem jeito.

Kakashi reprimiu uma risada. Sasuke estava ficando cada vez menos discreto quanto aos sentimentos pela doce companheira de time. Não duvidava que em breve ele não conseguiria mais conte-los.

A kunoichi estendeu um copo para cada integrante. Esperaram pacientemente e quando, por fim, deu meia-noite, os quatro copos tilintaram enquanto os quatro se cumprimentavam.

"Feliz Ano Novo!" - gritavam, animados.

Beberam, comeram os doces, que pelo capricho haviam sido feitos por Sakura, e por fim passaram a conversar sobre banalidades.

Naruto falava, Sakura ria e Sasuke permanecia impassível, sentado próximo da kunoichi. Kakashi também estava próximo, ouvindo o falatório de Naruto e, ao mesmo tempo, um tanto absorto em seus próprios pensamentos.

Outro sorriso passou por sua face. Tanta coisa haviam passado juntos ao mesmo tempo que tanta coisa havia mudado...

"Este era meu, Sasuke!" - exclamou Naruto, aparentemente brigando por algum bolinho.

Os dois começaram a lançar olhares mortais um para o outro enquanto Sakura e Kakashi fitavam a ambos com uma gota.

Continuaram a conversar, Naruto começara a tagarelar sobre a namorada, Hinata, Sakura começou a falar do quanto as missões como ninja médica estavam sendo cansativas, Sasuke comentou que em breve teria uma nova missão como capitão do seu esquadrão da ANBU e Kakashi nada disse, como era costume.

Conversa vai, conversa vem e as horas passaram velozes.

Os quatro jounins logo se levantaram.

"Amanhã temos o dia livre, que tal combinarmos de nos encontrarmos para treinar em algum lugar, como antigamente?" - propôs Naruto.

"Ano...Achei que ia passar o dia com a Hinata." - lembrou Sakura.

"Eu falo com ela." - disse Naruto, sorrindo - "Afinal, não é sempre que o time 7 tem oportunidade de se reunir, ultimamente." - comentou, rindo.

Os outros três ficaram em silêncio por um breve instante.

"Um boa idéia." - concordou Sakura, sorrindo animada.

"Por mim..." - disse Sasuke dando nos ombros.

Os três fitaram para o antigo sensei que após um tempo em silêncio, respondeu:

"Estarei lá." - concordou, com o típico sorriso.

"Dattebayo!" - gritou animado o Uzumaki - "Oito horas na ponte de sempre! Trate de não se atrasar, Kakashi-sensei!" - exclamou.

"Yare, Yare...farei o possível." - concordou o jounnin de cabelos prateados, rindo com a mãos atrás da cabeça.

Se despediram com um aceno, sumindo pelo corredor em seguida.

Kakashi fitou o corredor vazio e logo voltou ao seu aposento.

"Que inusitada surpresa." - suspirou, fechando a porta atrás de si e apagando a luz novamente.

Voltou-se para a janela, vendo os queridos alunos caminhando sobre a neve.

Sorriu.

Virou-se, retirando a máscara e a bandana.

Estava sozinho novamente em seu escuro apartamento.

Sentou-se na cama, com o semblante calmo.

Engraçado. Ainda parecia ecoar risos e o pensamento de ter algo para fazer no dia seguinte, parecia ter deixado-o estranhamente animado.

Fitou o quadro onde na frente ainda se encontravam os três copos de sakê, intocados.

"Feliz Ano Novo, Obito, Rin e Yondaime-sensei." - desejou Kakashi, sinceramente, com um leve sorriso.

Deitou-se em seguida fitando o teto, sentindo-se exausto.

O habito era cômodo e menos cansativo, mas sem dúvida nenhuma não era mais divertido.

Fechou os olhos, adormecendo.

A escuridão e o frio continuavam, mas o sentimento de solidão já não mais o incomodava.

De certo que muitas coisas não mudavam, mas, em compensação haviam muitas outras que sempre haveriam de mudar de forma significativa. Seja alguma coisa visível ou não, sim...

Elas com certeza mudariam.

* * *

**.:N.A.:. **

Yo Minna! o.ov

Enquanto tenho problemas com novo capítulo do PdV (longa história envolvendo socos, pontapés, irmão problemático, escola e falta de tempo), vou postando essa One-shot velhenta! X3

Originalmente era pra eu publicar depois do Ano Novo, mas estarei ocupada até dia 13 de janeiro, logo, creio que não poderei fazê-lo... o.o'

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e, bem...Que o próximo ano seja repleto de sorte e felicidade e inspiração para todos! o/ (inclusive para mimzinha! X.X)

Ah, por fim, dedico essa fic às pessoas phodas que conheci ao longo desse ano graças a este site (que apesar de tudo, sim, proporciona coisas boas XD), às que me mandaram reviews, mesmo eu abandonando-as às vezes -foge- e para você que estiver lendo e eventualmente não ter feito parte de nada do que foi descrito anteriormente! XD

Kissus a todos!

Ja ne!

Meriu


End file.
